The Slytherine Prophecy
by Kayla Hannah Smith
Summary: Lily Potter, along with Jacqueline-Nichole Black, Teddy Lupin and the rest of the Next Generation Cast face a new evil on Hogwarts grounds.


**Chapter One: Past**

With her legs crossed, the young redheaded girl turned through a book full of long years of wizards passing their spells down. Reading over every page carefully, the blue hues that belonged to the witch, attempted to learn whatever nonesense this book held.

About three years have passed since Lilly Potter first stepped foot into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Being the less experienced wizard of her family, she seeked to learn new spells-things everyday. Even on the summer break, like now. Soon though, it would be time to return.

A straggled yelp came from the large cage in her room. With dancing feet, she holloped over to her phoenix, Fawkes. The redish brown bird use to belong to the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore, ever since his death, Lilly's father-Harry held onto the bird.

Once Lilly was born, the phoenix chose her as it's new master. Everyone was suprized in which who the phoenix chose, most birds that are able to pick their masters, pick them based on who is most commonly related to the master before. Lilly was no ultimate wizard like Dumbledore, but this bit of information gave hope to her father, whom had almost given up on his only daughter's wizarding strengths.

Looking into the eyes of the bird which was more than half the size of the young girl, the navie female stuck her hand into the cage, ribbing the feather's behind the bird's neck. Causing her to jump back, the bird yelped again.

"What is it old man?" her childish voice asked the large pretator.

Nudgeing toward the sky, outside the window, the phoenix nodded.

"No, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Without a knock heard, there was another presence inside the girl's small corador.

"Talking to the bird again?" the farmiliar voice of her best friend asked.

Not bothering to turn around, the girl said, "Don't be mad cause you can't understand him."

Laughing, the male walked up to where Lilly stood.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Shifting her body, so that her head rested back onto his long chest, she smiled the cheesey smile that everyone was so use to.

With a chuckle, Ted Lupin picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder, walking out of the burgeny based room.

"Come on, Teddy-put me down!"

"No, all you do is spend time trying to become something that your not even intrested in. Lets just face it, James and Albus are better wizards-"

"They are only older!"

"Lilly-seriously? Get over it. Have some fun."

Ted's foots skipped down the mass of stairs infront of him, walking into the kichen with the girl over his shoulder.

"I do have fun."

"Reading annoying books is not fun. So your not cool enough to be an amazing wizard-big deal. Do something else."

"Like what? We are freaks bound to this muggle based world."

"Act like a muggle?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

Setting her back on her feet, the tall boy shrugged. Grabbing and odd shaped fruit from the middle of the table in which her parents sat with Ron and Herminone Weasley.

"Maybe it would be easier. Here lets have a test," he took a bite of the fruit, "Take out your wand."

"Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh hush, no one will doubt her. Plus if the Minstrey hears of it, they will just say it doesn't matter. Nothing she does looks like magic anyway."

Pulling her wand from under her pant leg, the witch gave the boy a glare.

"Point it at me and say 'Confundo'."

"No! Last time I tried that one, James didn't stop sounding like a know-it-all for three days."

Laughing Ted, rolled his eyes at the girl knowing it was a lost cause, "Alright, nevermind then."

"No-no, I can do it!"

"Please don't try, sweetheart."

"But I can do it."

"You mean you will do it. We'll work on it, alright?"

"Yeah, right. Don't waste your time."

"It won't be a waste of time. You'll learn one way or another."

"Darling, don't loose hope. You come from great wizards," Hermione stepped in, smiling up at her.

"Yeah-my share of perfect got lost along the gene pool."

"No-your just a slow learner," Ted reminded her, shoving her arm causing her to loose her ballence, "Then again-most great wizards know how to stand up straight."

"Ugh! Teddy your so annoying."

The redhead stomped out of the room, and down the hallway of the small house. The Number 12, Grimmauld Place had been restored since the final battle of Hogwarts and was now the gathering place of the Potter and Weasley families every year before returning to Hogwards.

"Come on, sweetheart" the older boy pleaded, smiling and laughing as he followed after her.

"Go annoy someone else!"

"Like who?"

"Victoire, she seems to enjoy your company enough."

"I enjoy annoying you more."

Turning around to face him, the naive witch looked up at him, "Oh, how sweet."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Sorry to late," the small frame lifted her hands up to his, which was placed at his sides naturally.

Intertwining her fingers with his, she waved her their hands infront of her chest. Looking up at his beautiful eyes, she noticed the change in the color.

Ted Lupin was the only Metamorphmagi still alive. His mother Nymphadora Tonks, was one of two. One was death eater, and other fought for Hogwarts. Both died in battle, leaving the Lupin offsping to carry out the rare inhereted gene that was slowly becoming more and more scarse.

Unusally, Ted's eye color changed with his mood, but only James was around Ted long enought to know what every shade ment.

With a light smirk, she asked, "What are you thinking?"

"If you needed to know, it would be stamped on my face."

"All right, all right mate."

Pressing his forehead to hers, he smiled down at her.

"You'll be great-one day," his sweet harmonic voice said to her as he pulled his head back and ruffled her hair.

Later that night, the young blue hued girl caught a glance of a door closing in the end of the hallway, that held a secret room her brothers and her use to play in while they were kids.

Slowly walking toward the door, her tiptoes struggled to make as minable noise as possible.

With her body only inch away from the carved burgendy door, she slightly moved her head to look through the key hole in the middle of wood.

Coming into her sight was her father, Harry Potter and her best friend, Teddy Lupin. Listening closely, she could hardly hear the conversation they were enganged in.

"Just look out for her, Ted. I don't have a good feeling about this year,"

"Harry-what the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that there is something in store for Lilly this year, and it isn't safe."

"If you could tell me what-"

"I don't know what it is. It's dangerous. She'll need you, and Ms. Black. Have a talk with the eldest twin tomorrow, and James if you will."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ted. I'm gagging here, and I know I can trust her saftey will be thought of above all else with you."

"_Always_."

Through out the next few days-everyone showed up at the Number 12 was piled with witches and wizards, goblens and house elfs.

The thrid day-Victoire Weasley had shown up. The summer of all Teddy to herself was over, Lilly watched them with accepting eyes.

To everyone's suprize, the Black twins had also made an appearence at the meeting place. Ever since the first day at Hogwarts, three odd years ago, Jacqueline-Nichole Black has been one of Lilly's closets friends. While waiting to get placed into their houses, they had exchanged the want to be in Gryffindor. Like Lilly, Jacqueline's twin sister, Jacee had been placed in Gryiffindor, joining both James and Ablus Potter. To their distaste, both the young eleven year old girls had been placed in Slytherin. Growing a hatred for all other Sytherin's expect one 6th year, the two girls grew a strong trusting friendship with eachother.

"Jacki!" the redhead exclaimed, running up to the skinny, pale, blonde girl that was only a few inches taller than Lilly.

"Lils!" the Black sister wrapped her arms around her bestfriend, smiling big.

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you more, flamey!"

"Where have you been?"

"Well, since neither of us will ever get someone to take us, we when to Paris, France for the summer. Just Jacee and me. It was absoutly brill!"

"Lucky duck."

"Any road, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, other than visiting a few deseased family members and such."

"Well, aren't you just bloody marvellous! Did you get a look at my uncle?"

Lilly never looked much into what made Jacueline a 'Black'. The girl's mother left her with her grandmother at the age of five, and neither twins talked about it too much. All either of them seemed to mentioned was that, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was their uncle.

"Of course-"

Attempting on getting past them, in the tight hallway, good ol' Aurthur Weasley cut young Lilly off, "Come on girl's, chivvy along"

Laughing, the redheaded witch took her friend's hand and guided her up the crowded stairs, to the "girl's room". Where all the young Hogwart's girl's that met at The Number 12, Grimmauld Place would stay the night in before returning to school.

Bursting into the room, the two short girls were laughing and tumbleing over eachother. Setting their belongings on the floor, where Molly ll and her younger sister Lucy, the daughters of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

"Well don't you look just cracking, cousin" the older sister said to Lilly.

"I thought we talked about getting your eye sight checked last time I saw you, Molls"

"Eh," the tall witch shrugged.

"You know, she's right. I mean, have a butchers at you Lilly, your quite fit," Victoire Weasley stated, leaning against the door frame.

"Hush it, Veela!" Lilly exclaimed, turning to the tall beauty.

"Bloody hell, it doesn't matter anymore, everyone has resistance to Veela's now."

"Yeah-like all the boy's don't fancy your company," Lilly stated sarcasticly.

"I said they are resistant, not that they are apposed."

Laughing, the youngest Potter shook her head at the talented woman.

"As if Weasley," Jacqueline huffed out, laughing at the tall beauty.

"Whatever you say Ms. Black."

Cuting into the conversation, Rose Weasley danced into the room.

"Hiya," her sweet childish tone called out.

With her forehead folded into lines that could be mistaken for early frown lines, but were acctually out of confusion Jacqueline had for the older girl's attitude.

"What's got you so jolly Rose? Who's been touching those large knockers lately?"

Gasping, the busty girl turned to face the only blonde in the room, "Your off your trolley, Jacqueline,"

"No, darling, I'm just bloody honest."

"Sorry, that's not my cup of tea."

"Well, keep your pecker up, hopefully one day it might."

Turning to the young blonde, Lilly asked with a wink, "How's your father?"

"Doing very well acctually, and yours?"

"Hopeless as always."

The entire room of girls cracked up into laughter at the communtication of Lilly and Jacqueline.

Tiptoeing toward the doorway, Hugo had a divice in his hands that hardley anyone else reconized.

"Hugo, dear, what is that?" Molly ll, asked, glareing at the young boy.

"Oh, it's just nowt."

"Fan-bloody-tasitc, Hugo now has the conversation about our "father's" recorded," Rose explained, turning toward the blonde.

"Don't look at me, he's the one with the tape recorder. I was just simply curious in your knockers."

With a smirk planted across his face, Hugo laughed loudly, "Thank you Jacqueline,"

Springing into movement, the girls chased him down the crowded stairs.

"Hugo-give that to me!" Victoire demanded.

"Damn boy!" Lucy was right behind him.

Running into the dinning room, where most the parents, Jame and Ted were gathered, Hugo dogded contact with the rampageing girls.

Stepping infront of Hugo, George asked the girls, "Now, what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Hugo recorded us!" Rose exclaimed, looking at her uncle.

"Hugo, did you record them?"

Nodding, the young boy agreed.

"Well, I don't see any harm in it."

"It was a personal conversation!" Victoire answered.

"What was this personal conversation refering to?"

Walking into the room casually, the black twin started to explain, "Well, you see we were aski-it would be real easy if Hugo just played it back."

Snaching the divice out of Hugo's hands, George played back the tape.

"No!" a couple of the girls shouted in unison.

The tape played back from the moment Rose entered the room, everything-the knockers, the 'how's your father?', everything.

After the tape had stopped turning, George patted Hugo's back and began to laugh.

"Uncle, I don't find this very funny." Rose explained, with her hands placed at her hips.

"I surely think so-" he continued to laugh, "expecally when Lilly said 'hopeless as always' that was just brill."

Throwing her arm around Lilly's shoulders, Jacqueline mentioned, "Isn't she just the brill. See flamey, you do have a sense of humor."

Turning bright red in the face, Lilly answered, "I'm friends with you, aren't I"

Giggleing, the two girls playfully slapped each other in the face once.

"How's your father? Are you serious Jacki?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought it was an approprite question. I am her best friend. And I wanted to know if she got her head out of those books at all this summer."

"Thankfully, her head was stuck to far into those books," Harry explained.

"I can not believe we are discussing this," Lilly stated, her eyes wide.

"Isn't it just grand?" Jacquiline whispered in the redhead's ear.

Laughing, the young Potter could hardly breath. It was grand, these times, with her family-were always grand.

Later that night, after all the girls had fallen asleep in the, Lilly snuck out the of the tight staircase at the last large room on the top floor of the hidden appartment.

Stainding, with her fragile hands pressed to the only piece of medel that held her away from the twelve foot fall down to the side walk.

Her bright blue hues focused on the stary night sky as the dark clouds covered the moon light, mesmerized by the sight.

Startling her, a footsteps began to walk toward her back.

Clutching her wand, the young Potter turned, "_Expelliarmus_"

Ted Lupin's wand left his pocket and was thrown across the room.

"Well, at least you know that one," the older boy said sarcasticlly.

"I'm sorry about that, you startled me."

"Why is it that you always think someone is out to hurt you?"

"How am I sure that they are not?"

"Good excusse."

After a moment of unruleing silence, the Potter spoke, "Why is it that my father think's we will be in danger this year at Hogwarts?"

"Same reason as you."

"What are you spitting?"

"You have a bad feeling, don't you? Bad dreams? Your father can sense it."

"Yes, of course. But why does Hogwarts have anything-"

"It's where you practice magic, therefore the birth place for any magical outspring of evil."

"Why me?"

"Reasons we have no idea for yet. There are contrubuting factors."

"Like?"

"Well, for starters, your the weakest Potter link."

"True."

"It's easier for a attacker to try and harm you than your brothers."

"Yes."

"And of course, your ability to speak to slimmy creatures."

Years ago, in her second year at Hogwarts, Lilly discovered a trait that she obtained that was not a likeable feature about her.

_Watching Albus and his friend Scoripius at lunch, Lilly began to feel discusted with her brother. _

_No matter how much Albus tried to convinse his siblings, they didn't trust the Malfoy. _

_Albus had brought his snake, Slissius, to the Great Hall, showing the pet to the blonde boy._

_Not paying attention to what she was doing, the first memories of the redhead speaking in parseletounge evaporated from her memory. _

_The only thing she heard next was Albus yelling at her, "Lilly knock it off!"_

_"Are you bloody mad, Potter?" Scorpious asked, as the snake came toward him. _

_After dealing with McGonnagal for punishment, Ted, James and Yetta Dumbledor had confronted her outside, telling her of the horrid tasks she had asked of the snake. _

Since then on, Lilly stayed as far away from serpents, for fear of hurting thoose she didn't favor.

"How does obtaining natrual parselmouth make me an easy target?"

"It means you are naturally close to and taken over by Dark Magic."

"How?"

"Not that all parselmouth's are evil but the only one living until your birth was of course-"

"Voldemort."

"Others who seek Dark Magic will look to use you above all else."

"So I will be victimized."

"Nothing I say is certain, this is just the reasons you need to be closely looked after. Your last name has invoulintarly signed you up for a difficult live, and your characteristcs just make you vonurable to any person looking to harm a Potter."

"Grand."

Turning to the redhead, Ted brushed his hard hands through her hair, "You'll be fine, sweetheart."

"Promise me something?"

"Of course."

"No matter what, we'll have each other."

"That's how it is, isn't it?"

"We've never said it outloud before."

"Your correct."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Are you ceriatin?"

"Do you wish to make an Unbreakable Vow?"

"Not bloody likely, I was just checking."

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Try not to get yourself in too much trouble this year?"

"I'm a Potter, it's bound it happen."

"Lost cause?"

"Well, of course my dear."

With a light laugh, Ted looked over to the girl once again, "Your an all right kid, Potter."

"Well, it's bloody grand you think so, Lupin."

"I most certainly think so."


End file.
